An Ooman Ambassador
by Gin Kitsune Kijo Ansatsusha
Summary: Since Lisa was 4 her Mother had been training her in the ways of the Yautja. Unaware of the secrets her Mother hid from her. That is until the Yautja came to Earth. As the newly appointed Ambassador of Earth, Lisa has no choice but to marry the Elder Tjau'ke Thwei who is just as reluctant to marry an Ooman as she is to marry a Yautja.
1. Chapter 1

An Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 1: Meeting the Sain'ja's

Lisa sighed as she headed to her Mother's grave yet again. So far she had been gone for 4 years, however for the past 20 she had raised her daughter the Yautja way.

Lisa had never really understood why her Mother had told her of such mythical creatures whose evidence that they were indeed alive had stacked up just enough for her Mother to find.

Due to this Lisa's mother had made sure that she could read, write, and somewhat speak the verbal language of the Yautja.

When she was merely four years old her Mother had leapt into training her with a menagerie of weapons and forcing her to train until her body gave out.

By the age of 15 Lisa was a deadly warrior who could kill a full grown man with a well placed kick or punch, however she was rather passive in most arguments and her Mother had taught her strictly on how to control her anger and use it to her advantage.

Now at the age of 24 with her Mother gone for 4 of those years she had yet to become lazy, her Mother's constant training kept her pushing her body harder and harder.

Most would expect an almost muscular, masculine looking woman but Lisa was the exact opposite, all of her muscle as lean as a whipcord making her rather slender.

Lisa stood at a steady 6'3" but was still quite delicately built as her face was a delicate heart shaped with a small nose and full lips.

Lisa's thick eyelashes covered one golden eye and one violet eye behind them before sliding into a long, elegant neck, firm set shoulders and a decent sized bust.

From there when one continued to sweep their gaze down would see the tiny waist followed by the appealing flare of hips into well shaped legs.

Lisa's thick black hair usually remained in a braid that twitched just underneath her rear and as such was already quite wavy and went to her thighs when unleashed.

Lisa quietly walked into the cemetery, easily tracking her Mother's down by memory before she sat down on top of the grave.

"_Gkaun-yte_ Mother. I have returned. I hope Cetanu is treating you well and that you are putting all of the other _Kv'var-de_ to shame despite the fact that we are _ooman._"

Silence reigned as the wind continued to whip through the cemetery, bringing with it cooler temperatures and the promise of rain by the scent of water in the air.

Lisa sat at her Mother's grave for a couple more hours before she stood, brushing off the back of her jeans and headed back home.

Lisa's mother may not have spent much money but she did in fact have quite a bit of it which Lisa was using very frugally.

Once home Lisa plopped down in her Mother's old chair, comforted by the fire that blazed in the fireplace before she grabbed one of her mother's many journals and set about reading over them, learning more and more about the Yautja with each passing day.

A Yautja Elder snarled as he stomped quickly down the halls to convene with the Elder Council for it seemed that it was now deemed a prudent time to reveal themselves to the _pyode amedha_ known and _oomans._

Though the Elder was against it he was outvoted with 28 in favor and 25 in rejection and the others began to set about the motions of making themselves known.

However first the _oomans_ mass scale weapons needed to be destroyed and that was something that the Elder was good at.

When the Yautja finally came to Earth it was thrown into complete and utter chaos as many of them panicked and their Leaders tried to scramble attack forces.

However within a day the entire planet of Earth had been conquered and the humans immediately began to search for other ways to beat the Yautja at their own game.

Which somehow led them to finding out about Lisa and her knowledge on the Yautja and the President of the US immediately sent a convoy to retrieve her.

Lisa blinked seeing nearly a dozen lights pulling up her long driveway and stood, wondering who and what in the hell was going on.

Granted she watched a little bit of the news so she knew that the Yautja had made their presence known to the world and that they had wiped out most if not all military in a single freaking day.

Lisa decided that it would probably be wise to grab some actual clothes rather than her stand around in her pajamas and quickly walked upstairs to pull on jeans and a tank top, followed quickly by her socks and combat boots.

Lisa moved back to the door hearing a loud knock and cautiously pulled it open, staring at the men dressed in black suits with earwigs and sunglasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Summers?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"The President of the United States would like to have a word with you."

"Wait? What? You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not miss."

"Fine let me get my keys, wallet, and cell phone."

"Those will not be necessary ma'am. We will see to your every need."

"Nope. My keys will lock my house and my truck. My wallet has my ID as well as money _I _earned in it and my cell phone is to keep me from being bored by playing games on. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. You know they portray you guys as being a lot more stupid in the films."

Seeing as Lisa didn't really have a choice she went ahead and grabbed the said three items, slipping a dagger into her combat boots as she did so before she put out the fire, locked up the house and her truck before stepping into a black SUV.

20 hours passed before Lisa felt a gentle nudge to her shoulder and blearily opened her eyes to find that she was leaning against the door as the men exited the SUV before she climbed out as well.

Lisa was ushered out into a large garden and plopped into a rather uncomfortable metal chair but relaxed as best she was able before the freaking President walked out into the garden.

"Sir."

"Miss Summers. My apologies on bringing you out like this. However my Intelligence department tells me that you are the best qualified in dealing with these…aliens?"

"They are called Yautja."

"Yautja?"

"Yes sir."

Lisa quickly gave the President a run down on the Yautja race before he held up his hand and she immediately went quiet, mid-explanation.

"Miss Summers. May I call you Lisa?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. Miss Lisa, you would help us out greatly if you would act as our Ambassador."

"Your what?"

"Our…"

"No, no. I heard what you said but are you kidding me?"

"No. So far the Yautja seem to treat the females with higher respect than they do with males."  
"Of course. Not meaning to sound like a feminist here but to the Yautja the female rules everything. To the Yautja they are the givers of life and are to protected and guarded at all costs. No unarmed female is ever to be attacked. Killing a child is an even worse taboo than killing a woman."

"So about being the Ambassador?"

"I don't want to be."

"Miss Lisa you are basically our only chance here. We can barely understand them but we know they understand us and they make the biggest, toughest guys I've got nearly piss themselves."

"Ugh. Fine! Fine! I'm so going to regret this."

"Not if I have any say about it. You will be greatly compensated."

"I don't care about anything like that but whatever makes you happy I guess."

"Excellent. I have a jet waiting on the tarmac. Let's go."

With a barely withheld groan Lisa stood and followed after the president as the men in suits surrounded them, whispering back and forth to each other as they herded them onto the jet.

Time passed quickly and before Lisa knew it she was in freaking Europe of all places getting ready to talk to the Yautja, however seeing as they didn't know the Yautja the way she did she had no idea what rank she would be talking to.

"Please don't let it be an Arbitrator."

"Why?"

"Cause we're dead then if there is one."

The marine following her paled slightly and faltered a step before quickly stepping back into pace along side her as she hurried down the halls.

Lisa could hear the Yautja far before she could see them, feeling the tension in her muscles relax and the rumbled purrs from the room as they calmly sat amongst each other.

"Okay listen up soldier. In there you do what I say when I say it and how I say it. If you don't you're dead and I don't want to have to be the one obligated to write your momma telling her that you died because you have a problem with a woman outranking you. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lisa took a deep breath before she pushed open the door quietly as the President did the same and the Yautja went silent.

Lisa immediately stiffened at the sight of all the golden bands in the Yautja's dreads knowing that these were all Elders but she placed a hand gently against the President's arm and he went still before Lisa walked forwards.

The Elders continued to watch the _wei-ghe'h ooman_ walk forwards and turned slightly to show that she had their attention before to their surprise she kneeled, turning her knee out slightly to the side in a stance of pure submission.

"_Sain'jas._"

In an instant Lisa had all of the Elders' attention but remained calm, however she barely managed to keep from twitching when one of the larger _kv'var-de _crouched down in front of her.

"Speak _wei-ghe'h_."

"I am here to act as an Ambassador, _Sain'ja_."

"You know our language well for an _ooman._"

"My mother taught me. She has gone to Cetanu's halls four winters ago."

The Elder lowered his massive head slightly in respect for the _wei-ghe'h's _dead mother before he stood, nudging her to do the same and she obeyed, keeping her eyes down like a good subordinate would.

However the Elder had seen a flash of something in the _wei-ghe'h's dekna_ and wanted to see them for himself as he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head back.

In an instant the Elder was pinned by the unique two colored gaze of the _wei-ghe'h_ before she blinked and the link between them was broken.

The Elder carefully released the _wei-ghe'h_ and she moved back slightly, never turning her back on him as she did so increasing his respect of her for knowing his culture so well.


	2. Chapter 2

An Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 2: Breaking the News

A/N: For some reason despite me trying and trying to fix the first chapter of all of its mistakes the fragging thing won't let me. So I will do my best with this one and beg for your indulgence on the first one. I will also be putting a Yautja/Human translator so to speak at the bottom of the chapter. I will make sure to mark it first and second chapter. Enjoy and please for the love of Primus review! **Warning: Cursing in this chapter.**

Eventually Lisa was able to do as she had been told to do and stepped quite easily into her new Ambassadorial role, much to relief of the other humans who had been unknowingly counting on her to help and save them.

"President."

"Yes Elder?"

"We have much to discuss. Follow."

"As you wish."

The President calmly followed after the Elder to where the other Elder's except for one lay in wait.

"We have come to decision."

"And that would be?"

"To show. Good will. Marriage between L'sa and Elder Tjau'ke Thwei."

"Oh shit…"

The President quickly gathered his scattered composure at such an idea especially seeing as he had seen one of the younger males get a little to rough with her and she had kicked his ass six ways from Sunday.

Lisa was now well known for her temper and her intolerance towards bullshit and holier-than-thou attitudes by both the Yautja and the others of her species.

For the most part however Lisa was very kind, extremely intelligent, and always willing to lend an ear to whoever needed it.

"Um not meaning to be rude but I highly doubt Lisa would agree."

"Is fine. Tjau'ke Thwei does not agree as well."

"Oh shit."

"What are you oh shitting so much for sir?"

"Uh nothing Lisa."

"Hm…I smell a lie."

However despite the fact that he had lied to her he was the President of the United States and because of this he deserved her respect so she conceded with a dip of her head.

"L'sa."

"_Sei-I Sain'ja._"

"You are to be mated with Tjau'ke Thwei."

"What?! _H'ko!_"

"_Sei-I_ L'sa."

"B-but Elder…"

"_Mo_ buts L'sa. Must show good will only way is to bond our clans."

"True but what if one of us _oomans_ gets trigger happy and decides to build a guerilla army? Does that mean you'll pull me off planet?"

"Of course."

Lisa could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as she began to completely and utterly panic staring up at the Elder woefully.

Before Lisa could even form an argument her vision became tunneled before fading to black as she for the first time in her life, fainted, only vaguely hearing the Elder roar in shock.

Elder Nihkou'te-s'te roared in shock as L'sa suddenly crumpled but caught her in a quick lunge across the room, carefully cradling her pale form in his arms as he scanned over her with his mask.

Nihkou'te-s'te sighed softly in relief finding nothing physically wrong with the _wei-ghe'h_ though her heart was beating a bit to fast.

However Nihkou'te-s'te easily cradled her to his chest and walked over to a chair and began to purr as he sat in it, pleased to find that L'sa's heart was quickly settling into its normal pace.

"This is natural?"

"Well. Kind of. Seeing as she was extremely stressed and put in such a distressing situation her mind, to protect itself shut down."

Nihkou'te-s'te purred softly as he continued to cradle L'sa against his broad chest, finding her weight insignificant and pleasing as he patiently waited for her to regain consciousness.

Lisa groaned softly as she came to, her mind still spinning before she both felt and heard the rumbled purr of the Elder and relaxed slightly as she looked up at him.

"Well that was embarrassing."

Nihkou'te-s'te along with the other Elders in the room chuckled but said nothing further as they waited for her to fully regain her cognitive functions.

Once the room had stopped spinning Lisa carefully sat up in the Elder's arms, being extremely careful where she placed her hands to sit up as she looked down at her lap.

"So I really have no choice in this matter?"

"_H'ko_. Neither does Tjau'ke Thwei."

"_C'jit._ He already hates me."

"He does not."

Lisa snorted but said nothing further before she sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out what gift she could get the Elder that he didn't already have as a wedding gift.

Truthfully it would be more like a please don't freaking kill me gift but eh the Elders had ordered it and she would obey if just to keep Earth safe.

"So. What would be a good gift for Elder Tjau'ke Thwei."

Lisa smirked weakly back at Nihkou'te-s'te as his upper mandibles curved up in what would have passed as a Yautja smile before he and the other Elders began to pass ideas amongst each other, always making sure to include L'sa.

The President continued to watch the interaction between Lisa and the Yautja, as always utterly astounded by the respect if not affection that was given to her by the much larger males.

Granted he too had been shocked when Lisa had fainted but he hadn't even had time to twitch before the Elder had caught her and he was only a couple feet away, whereas the Elder had been halfway across the room.

However he too would help out wherever he could to get her what she needed for a viable wedding present for the much more volatile and larger Elder that they had seen.

Once Lisa had been given a viable gift idea and one that she could get for herself with a little help from the Elders and President of course she headed out.

Tjau'ke Thwei roared as he tossed a dresser across his room, utterly seething at the thought of having to wed an _ooman_ as his pair bond.

Tjau'ke Thwei would admit that the _wei-ghe'h _was indeed attractive, even by Yautja standards but she wasn't even blooded!

Here Tjau'ke Thwei was as an Honored Elder, only 103 years away from reaching Arbitrator status and he was stuck with a _wei-ghe'h _who ranked as an Aseigan in his views.

Granted due to her Ambassadorial status she was ranked as a _Kv'var-de_ but that was just because of her status.

Tjau'ke Thwei had always figured he would settle down with a _wei-ghe'h_ on his terms and she would at least have the same if not better prowess in the _kv'var_ than he did but that thought was now destroyed.

Tjau'ke Thwei was beyond pissed but every single _pauk-de_ one of the other Elders had voted and agreed that it should be him, granted a lot of those older Elders were pair bonded as well and Tjau'ke Thwei was the youngest albeit largest, strongest, and most violent.

Tjau'ke Thwei snarled as Nihkou'te-s'te walked into his quarters but he immediately went quiet upon recognizing who it was though his mandibles remained flared in his rage.

"Your mate has begun seeking a gift for you as is custom. You will do the same."

"Elder Nihkou'te-s'te is there _mo_ way you will reconsider?"

"_H'ko_."

"Elder she is an _ooman_ with no rank! She is an

_Aseigan!_"

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately went silent as Nihkou'te-s'te roared at him, watching as the Elder's back arched and his mandibles flared in his rage and immediately lowered his _syra'yte _and _dekna_ in submission.

"You will not speak of your mate in that manner! Do not act like such a petulant pup who has been told _mo_! That _wei-ghe'h ooman_ is a _Kv'var-de_ by rank and one that you will _paya-te_! Now go and find a worthy gift of her! If it is not then you will answer to me and I will beat your hide like a pup in front of her! How well do you think you would be able to show your face to her then when you are beaten in front of her in combat by a male nearly 200 years older than you?!"

Tjau'ke Thwei lowered his _syra'yte_ even further, despite the fact that he stood over Nihkou'te-s'te by a good foot to show his submission and acceptance of his new _ooman _mate.

Nihkou'te-s'te grunted before relaxing his aggressive stance and motioned for Tjau'ke Thwei to get going and he obeyed, bowing as he did so before heading to his personal one man ship.

The blade that Lisa was having crafted for Tjau'ke Thwei was beautiful and looked much like an arakh but it was much, much larger to fit Tjau'ke Thwei's larger hands and both sides of the blades were being sharpened.

The metal was thick, perfect for cutting through hide, leather, bone, or _awu'asa_ and was being specially treated to become acid-proof and would have the ability to thwart a plasma blast from a shoulder cannon.

Lisa watched the blacksmith carefully continued to coat the blades with the acid-proof resin that had been made from the _kainde Amedha's te-dqi_.

Once done the large male handed one of the arakh back to her to inspect and she smirked as she noted his other hand go under the weapon to catch it if it proved to heavy for her.

However Lisa lifted the near 200 lb blade with ease for it was nearly two inches thick and had to be large enough for an 9'3" Yautja to use properly.

Lisa ran her finger along the black blade, slicing her finger open as soon as she touched the blade but she didn't mind before she smirked.

"I am pleased. This is very well made."

The blacksmith lowered his _syra'yte_ slightly at her praise for his _syra'yte _was already bowed in submission to the _ooman kv'var-de _before him.

Lisa looked over the _kainde amedha_ skin that was wrapped around the large handle, nodding when she saw a large piece of the tail on the end of it like a spike before she handed the blade back to the male.

"You have my thanks. If you would be so kind as to give me something to wrap them in…"

In an instant the male stood and grabbed his softest piece of leather and gently wrapped the blades in it, trying his best not to slice through the leather as he wrapped first one blade and then the other before handing them over to the _wei-ghe'h_ who nodded in thanks as he bowed.

Nihkou'te-s'te would be lying if he said he wasn't at all curious about the extremely large and from the looks of it, heavy gift that L'sa struggled to tote into her quarters but said nothing, willing to wait until the time of the ceremony.

Tjau'ke Thwei nodded to his fellow _sain'ja _as he walked down the large halls of his ship, heading to his side of the ship that held his breeding hunting companions, which the _oomans_ would call Dragons.

Tjau'ke Thwei walked in, noting his oldest breeding _wei-ghe'h_ who had sired many, many excellent hatchlings and watched as her newest hatchlings scuffled with each other.

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately noted the dark blue, almost black little male's ferocity and fearlessness in attitude before he pat the old breeding _wei-ghe'h's _muzzle and pointed.

The old _wei-ghe'h_ obeyed, gently grabbing up her hatchling before breathing on him, immediately putting him to sleep before handing him to her _N'yaka-de._

Tjau'ke Thwei carefully placed the young male inside of a small cage and pet the old _wei-ghe'h's syra'yte_, purring to her as she nuzzled him before he scratched underneath her jaw and with another pat he turned and walked out.

Nihkou'te-s'te smirked when he spotted the tiny cage that Tjau'ke Thwei sported, knowing that Tjau'ke Thwei's hunting beasts were of top caliber and much better than the spined dogs that many used for hunting.

It would be a fitting gift to L'sa and one that would bring her great _paya-te_ to be seen with such a creature as elegant and as powerful as the ones that Tjau'ke Thwei bred.

Yautja/Human Translation:

Chapter 1:

_Gkaun-yte: _Greetings; Hello

_Kv'var-de(s):_ Hunter(s)

_Ooman:_ Yautja slang for Human

_Pyode Amedha: _Derogatory term for Humans. Translation: Soft meat.

_Wei-ghe'h(s):_ (Non-insult) Female(s)

_Sain'ja(s):_ Warrior(s)

_Dekna:_ Eye/Eyes/Eyeball(s)

_Syra'yte: _Head

Chapter 2: There will be repeats.

_Sei-I:_ Yes; Affirmative

_Sain'ja(s): _Warrior(s)

_H'ko: _No; Negative

_Mo:_ No; Nope

_Ooman(s):_ Human(s)

_C'jit: _Yautja general expletive for Damn or Shit

_Wei-ghe'h(s): _(Non-insult) Female(s)

_Kv'var-de(s): _Hunter(s)

_Kv'var(s): _Hunt(s)

_Pauk-de:_ Fucking; Fuckers

_Aseigan:_ Yautja slaves; lowest ranking Yautja

_Syra'yte:_ Head

_Dekna:_ Eye/Eyes/Eyeball(s)

_Paya-te:_ Honor

_Awu'asa:_ Yautja armor


	3. Chapter 3

Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 3: Binding Ceremony

A/N: So despite me constantly trying to edit the chapters when I put them on the Fanfic site and when I get it uploaded on there. It doesn't work so I will have to beg for your forgiveness on my poor editing and writing skills. I am doing my best. Many thanks to Khalthar for sending me another Yautja/Ooman dictionary. It was very helpful and I greatly appreciated it. So onwards to another chapter and please Read and Review. Reviews make me happy. By the way; **Warning: There is cussing and a bit of gore in this chapter. If you can handle it be my guest and keep reading. If it upsets you, my apologies, you were warned.**

~Gin

Chapter 3:

Lisa sighed as she leaned against the tiled walls of her bathroom, feeling the hot water pound gently over her back seeing as the ceremony to bind her to Tjau'ke Thwei was in a couple more days.

Nihkou'te-s'te had drilled her on the proper sayings and responses until it was all she could hear in her sleep.

Lisa groaned as she leaned away from the wall and turned the water off, having already finished with her shower she had stayed in a few minutes more hoping that the hot water would relax her further.

Lisa wrung the water from her hair before stepping out of her shower to dry off and pulled on her night clothes and headed towards her bed, however she was stopped when an unknown knock sounded at her door.

Lisa paused long enough to grab her dagger, pressing the blade against the skin of her forearm before she opened the door and to her surprise it revealed Tjau'ke Thwei.

"_Gkaun-yte_ Elder Tjau'ke Thwei."

"_Gkaun-yte_ L'sa."

Lisa moved back to allow Tjau'ke Thwei inside after checking to make sure his blades were hidden and he quietly stepped past her.

Lisa closed the door only to twitch slightly when a large hand wrapped around the wrist that held her dagger.

"You are armed. Very good."

"I have learned that when I am a _wei-ghe'h _surrounded by the males of my kind and I am alone. It is always wise to carry a blade or two."

Tjau'ke Thwei hissed softly, angered by the thought that _ooman _males may have been harassing his pair bond but quieted when she moved past him and settled the dagger back in its sheathe beside her bed.

"Seeing as we are to be a pair bond. I wish to know you better."

Lisa looked over at Tjau'ke Thwei, scrutinizing what he had just said before she looked him up and down, noting his relaxed stance and his head cocked to the side revealing his genuine curiosity.

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

Lisa and Tjau'ke Thwei spoke through much of the night and by the time dawn had kissed the horizon Lisa had figured she would be getting no sleep, which did not bode well seeing as she was not sleeping well as it was and the ceremony was now a day away.

"I have learned much L'sa. You are not the weak _wei-ghe'h ooman_ I had thought you to be."

"Yeah? Well you're not as _l'ulij-bpe _as I thought you were."

Lisa blinked when Tjau'ke Thwei growled softly before she noted his shoulders shaking and figured that he was laughing before she smirked and he stood.

Lisa stood as well before Tjau'ke Thwei reached forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking it before she reached up as best she could and did the same before he bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Lisa sighed as she changed into her jeans, a shirt, and boots before she ran a brush through her hair and braided it quickly.

"Well maybe, hopefully this won't be to bad."

Another day passed and Lisa was damn near shaking as the ceremony began but a gentle pat on her back from Nihkou'te-s'te gave her courage enough to begin speaking the traditional words for a pair bond, which Tjau'ke Thwei responded to without hesitation.

Eventually, despite the slight stutters and mispronunciation Lisa had managed to make it through the ceremony before a dark red band was painted onto her skin, in a specific tribal like marking.

When Lisa looked over at Tjau'ke Thwei she saw that he had his arm out slightly to allow another Elder to paint the mark on his arm as well and relaxed, allowing the Elder to finish before they would retire to their new chambers to exchange their gifts.

Nihkou'te-s'te followed after the new pair bond, being the oldest Elder it was mandatory for him to make sure that the gifts between the pair bond were satisfactory to both parties.

As a _wei-ghe'h_, Lisa got to go first and with that she moved into the large closet and carefully hefted out the leather covered weapons, grunting softly as she did so and carefully walked over to Tjau'ke Thwei who watched her with open curiosity.

Lisa settled the weapons very gently on the table to keep them from jangling or ripping through to reveal them before she was ready before she nodded to Tjau'ke Thwei.

Tjau'ke Thwei stood, wondering what L'sa had gotten him for their pair bond gifts, though the way she had struggled with it made it seem like it was extremely heavy to her.

L'sa moved back as Tjau'ke Thwei stood at the table, vaguely noting that Elder Nihkou'te-s'te had moved up to his side as well before he carefully folded back the leather.

Tjau'ke Thwei's breath went still in his throat at the sight of the beautiful, hand-crafted blades, hearing Nihkou'te-s'te's chatter of surprise and approval at such a beautiful gift.

Tjau'ke Thwei lifted the blades, finding them perfectly weighted for him as he admired their craftsmanship and sliced experimentally causing them to hiss through the air.

The blades were a deep black with seemingly red cracks all over them, much like his own markings went and upon closer inspection he realized that the grips were made from _kainde amedha _hide which was not only rare but extremely expensive.

Next he noted the large tail blade on the end of the blades like a deadly spike before he carefully touched the blade only to have it split his skin open with a single tap.

The blades were complete and utter perfection and one that he had not expected for this was a gift worthy of the Matriarch herself, not that she would be getting his pair bond blades from him.

"If I had known I could have gotten such quality blades from you L'sa I might have offered to bond with you."

Lisa chuckled as did Nihkou'te-s'te even as Tjau'ke Thwei growled softly before Lisa walked forwards with a specially made vial and Tjau'ke Thwei knew that it held _kainde amedha thwei_.

Despite this he set the swords down and moved back before L'sa grabbed the top of the dropper and released it, allowing a single drop to plop onto the _al'nagara_.

Tjau'ke Thwei had expected that it would hold for a moment but then begin to hiss, however the droplets remained perfectly stationary where she had placed them, revealing that the swords were completely acid proof.

Nihkou'te-s'te shook his _syra'yte_ at the utterly fine _mei'hswei-dtai'k_ that L'sa had given to Tjau'ke Thwei, vaguely wondering who had made them as Tjau'ke Thwei carefully lifted one _al'nagara _and allowed the drop of _thwei_ to roll back into the container before he did the same to the other _al'nagara_.

"I will take my leave. I know of your gift Tjau'ke Thwei. I believe she will be most receptive to it. Congratulations on your pair bond."

"Thank you Elder."

Nihkou'te-s'te walked quietly out of the new pair bond's quarters with a chuckle and headed down the halls to get something to eat.

Tjau'ke Thwei grabbed the small cage, noting L'sa's leeriness of it and chuckled softly before he moved the thick cloth back to reveal one of his finest _kv'var_ creatures.

Lisa's eyes damn near bugged out of her head at the sight of what looked like a baby dragon in the cage before Tjau'ke Thwei looked over her carefully, discerning her reaction.

"It's beautiful."

Lisa smirked as Tjau'ke Thwei puffed up in pride before he set the cage down, despite the shrieking of the creature.

"You must show him who is leader. If not he will never obey."

Lisa nodded, expecting quite a bit of pain out of this before Tjau'ke Thwei opened the door of the cage and Lisa stuck her hand inside.

Lisa winced slightly as the little dragon sank its tiny fangs into her pointer finger and began to try and tear the tip of it off, however Lisa merely wrapped her four remaining fingers around it and pulled it out.

After a couple of seconds, Lisa turned it to where its neck face her and bit down hard causing it to squeak in surprise and go limp.

Lisa carefully released her grip on the little dragon's neck, unconsciously licking its blood from her lips as it did the same to her finger before it looked up at her, as if memorizing her face and suddenly flew at her, landing on her shoulder to wrap its tail around her neck.

Lisa smirked at Tjau'ke Thwei's approving purr before she looked up at him.

"He is yours to name and _kv'var _with. He will be with you until the end of your days."

"Thank you. He is _a'ket'anu._"

"He will get bigger. Much bigger and will make a fine _kv'var_ companion."

Lisa looked over at her new dragon as she still continued to call it and he looked directly into her eyes before she gently poked its nose.

"Yeyinde."

Tjau'ke Thwei smirked as the bond between L'sa and Yeyinde was made, binding them together just as surely as their pair bond bound them together.

"Come. Let us feast."

Lisa nodded before she followed after Tjau'ke Thwei only to blink in surprise when his large hand dwarfed her own as they walked down to the mess hall that had been redecorated into what looked like a Yautja dining hall.

_Oomans _and Yautja alike stood or sat laughing and eating or drinking, thankfully so far there was no rage just pleasant company before roars and cheers went up at the sight of the newly bonded pair.

In an instant the pair were pulled into the party, the Yautja utterly admiring the weapons that Tjau'ke Thwei's mate had forged for him as the humans admired the tiny dark blue dragon sitting on Lisa's shoulder.

However where there is happiness and celebration there is always one idiot who has to make a scene and that is exactly what a drunken marine did.

"Hey! Lisa! Where ya at woman?!"

Lisa immediately turned before she noted the Marine that had been guarding her for the past year, he had developed quite the crush on her, always telling her that she was his much to her annoyance.

"Shit. Stop him before he gets himself killed!"

The Yautja continued to watch the drunken Marine before the happy chatter was replaced with warning growls and barks.

"Shut yer yappin dogs!"

Lisa watched as one of the fellow party goers tried to gently ease the Marine out only to get pistol whipped, but before the drunken Marine could fire, Lisa had already moved in front of him.

"That is quite enough."

"Lisa! My woman! Whatcha doin round here fer? Why doncha come to my room an' try a few rounds in the sack?"

"I don't think so. In case you haven't noted I'm a married woman now. Besides I never went to your room before so why would I now?"

"You know you women are all the same. Ready to fuck the next guy who has ah bigger set ah balls 'en the next guy."

"You are going to get yourself killed you idiot."

Lisa grunted as the gun cracked across her jaw, snapping her head to the side as she heard roars of rage sound from the Yautja but she barely even faltered.

Lisa turned her head to the side, spitting blood onto the floor before she looked back at the Marine who had a frenzied look on his face.

The marine smirked, grabbing Lisa's jaw hard as he tilted her head back, even though she was three inches taller than him.

"Not so tough now are you bitch? Show a little blood and even a bitch like you has to cower."

Tjau'ke Thwei practically vibrated with rage, his new mate had been assaulted and touched when it was unwanted but she had shown no desire for him nor any of the other Yautja to step in so he remained still.

However the _oomans_ were pissed as well if their clenched jaws and fists said anything about it but the male was to drunk to notice.

"Tjau'ke Thwei…"

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately perked at his name before the male struck Lisa again causing her to bleed even more as she looked down at him.

"Don't call another man's name when I'm right here! I can make you feel much better than that walking lizard."

"That walking lizard is my mate and much more of a man than the _zabin _standing in front of me."

The male snarled, digging his fingernails into the side of Lisa's throat but she was unconcerned, she knew without a doubt that the man before her was going to die. Tjau'ke Thwei would see to that.

Tjau'ke Thwei continued to watch L'sa as the _zabin_ continued to slowly choke his mate, his claws clenching and unclenching at his side before his hands brushed over L'sa's gift.

"Time to test your _al'nagaras _mate."

In an instant Tjau'ke Thwei had charged forwards with a roar, the blades sliding easily into his hands as the man yelped and began to fire at him as he tossed L'sa down.

However the bullets did nothing more than bounce off of Tjau'ke Thwei's _awu'asa_ before he placed the blades over the man's throat and pulled, easily severing the man's _syra'yte _from his shoulders.

Tjau'ke Thwei stomped the man's _th'syra_ into mush for it was unworthy of a trophy before he moved towards L'sa who was slowly getting up from the floor.

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately kneeled beside L'sa who sat up, rubbing at her bruised jaw and neck before he carefully lifted her up into his arms before she pushed at his chest.

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately settled L'sa on her feet before she walked over to the large ice bowl and grabbed a handful of ice and placed it in a small napkin before placing it against her jaw.

"Don't let the party stop on my account."

The Yautja immediately set about getting rid of the mess which was cleaned and destroyed in a couple of moments before the _oomans_ cautiously began to start the party up.

Tjau'ke Thwei quickly cleaned his _al'nagaras_ that L'sa had called Arakhs and settled them back into their customized sheathes at his side before walking over to her side.

L'sa allowed Tjau'ke Thwei to move her head as he pleased, hearing his soft growls of displeasure as he gently wiped the blood from her lips with his large thumb.

L'sa patiently allowed Tjau'ke Thwei to dote on her this slight bit as he cleaned the blood from her face and jaw before standing at her side.

Eventually after Tjau'ke Thwei had managed to get L'sa to eat something the Yautja and the _oomans_ gave them their own wedding gifts much to their delight.

Nihkou'te-s'te had went so far as to get L'sa her own _awu'asa_ and biomask made to fit her size perfectly as the other provided various weapons they figured that she would use.

Eventually L'sa tired and bid the others goodnight before she headed to her quarters with an ever alert Yeyinde on her shoulders and Tjau'ke Thwei at her back.

Lisa knew that unlike most humans wedding nights, Tjau'ke Thwei would not force any form of mating on her unless she initiated the mating and even then he would be subject to her whims.

Lisa changed out of her clothes, pulling on a tank top and sleep shorts before she let her hair down and climbed down into the bed, motioning for Tjau'ke Thwei to do the same.

Tjau'ke Thwei obeyed, taking off his _awu'asa _and his _mei'hswei-dtai'ks_, setting them within easy reach as he did so before he carefully climbed down into the Yautja styled bed that his new mate lay in.

Unsure of how L'sa wanted to sleep he merely lay on his back after pulling the furs over him before to his surprise and wordless delight she rolled into his side, throwing an arm over his chest as he wrapped a large arm down her back and over her waist as her _syra'yte _rested on his shoulder.

Once they were comfortable Yeyinde lay down on Lisa's covered thigh and with a soft snort he slid into sleep followed closely by Lisa and then Tjau'ke Thwei himself.

Yautja/Ooman Translations: There will be repeats.

_Gkaun-yte:_ Hello; Welcome

_Wei-ghe'h(s)_: Female(s) (Non-insult)

_Ooman_: Yautja Slang; Human

_L'ulij-bpe/Hulij-bpe:_ Crazy

_Kainde Amedha_: Hard meat; Xenomorphs

_Thwei_: Blood

_Al'nagara(s)_: Long Sword(s)

_Syra'yte:_ Head

_Th'syra: _Skull

_Mei'hswei-dtai'k(s)_: Weapon(s)

_Kv'var_: Hunt(s); Hunting

_A'ket'anu: _Beautiful

_Zabin_: Insect (a type of)

_Awu'asa_: Armor


	4. Chapter 4

An Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 4: Learning Anew

A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter. Apologies everybody. Still can't get the stupid thing to edit like I want so you yet again have my apologies. Thanks for so many likes, favorites, and the few reviews I got. I have kind of decided to go with BookLovingPersonR.B.L's idea and put the English equivalent of the Yautja words in parenthesis after the word. However there will continue to be repeats. I won't change that one. Anyways! Onward to the next chapter! Enjoy kits!

~ Gin

Nearly a year had passed and Tjau'ke Thwei had to admit that being mated to L'sa was not bad at all for they got along quite well despite a couple disagreements here and there and though they had yet to actually mate he wasn't going to push her into anything, especially seeing as he had become quite fond of her.

Lisa walked quietly down the halls with a now much larger Yeyinde following her for in just a month he had went from being the size of her hand to being the size of a thirty pound dog and was nearly five feet long.

Granted Yeyinde could still ride on Lisa's shoulders if she didn't mind but she had started to make him walk which was also fine to him as he followed quietly at her side.

Lisa was still doing her ambassadorial duties along with training with some of the Elders in their combat styles though many had been put on their asses by her speed alone.

Some of the Elders who trained more in fighting the _kainde amedha (Hard meat; Xenomorphs) _however were quite easily able to keep up with her until she threw in all she had and they too landed on their asses.

However, today she would be training with her mate so that he could further assess her _dtai'kai'-dte (Battle; fight; fighting)_ skills and she hoped that she would be worthy enough.

Tjau'ke Thwei nodded upon seeing his mate enter the room before he began to pull off his _awu'asa (Yautja combat armor)_ expecting to fight her _jedhin jedhin (One on one; hand to hand combat)._

Lisa sighed but did the same before she motioned for Yeyinde to guard her stuff and he obeyed, curling around it protectively as she got into her _hiju (Fighting/combat stance)_.

Tjau'ke Thwei nodded for it seemed that his mate was well versed in the _hiju (Fighting/combat stance) _for she held herself correctly albeit a little low to the ground but he didn't bother to focus on that and with a roar he charged forwards.

L'sa threw Tjau'ke Thwei completely off with her speed and he wasn't ashamed to admit that she was much, much faster than he was.

Lisa smirked as she managed to throw Tjau'ke Thwei onto his back before she quickly straddled him.

"Ha! I win."

Tjau'ke Thwei chuckled underneath L'sa, he had to admit that he hadn't expected her to be able to throw him like she did but if she thought she could match him in brute strength she was mistaken.

In an instant Tjau'ke Thwei had flipped them, pinning L'sa's wrists down beside her _syra'yte (head)_ even as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist in surprise.

Tjau'ke Thwei purred softly as L'sa remained relaxed beneath him before he lowered his _syra'yte (head)_, purring softly in her ear.

"I win, mate."

Lisa nodded, conceding to the loss before Tjau'ke Thwei carefully released her wrists and looked pointedly down her body before she realized that she still had her legs clamped around his waist and released him.

Lisa let out a soft oomph as her back dropped onto the ground before Tjau'ke Thwei carefully moved away from her and offered her a hand which she took before he easily pulled her up.

"You _dtai'kai'-dte (Fight) _well."

"I've had a lot of practice."

Tjau'ke Thwei nodded before he pulled his _awu'asa (Yautja armor) _back on, watching as L'sa did the same before he walked over to her side, wrapping an arm over her shoulders as they headed to the mess hall with Yeyinde hanging off of Tjau'ke Thwei's shoulders.

Lisa ate her fill of the mostly Yautja food, mainly consisting of proteins but it was well balanced with the fruits and long piece of flat bread.

Once Lisa was full she grabbed a plate full of meat and leaned down, offering it to Yeyinde who carefully dug in, always making sure that his fangs came nowhere near her fingers.

Nihkou'te-s'te sat down across from L'sa and Tjau'ke Thwei and watched as L'sa continued to feed Yeyinde carefully but her _syra'yte (head)_ cocked slightly towards him, showing that he had her attention.

"We will be leaving Earth in the next month. Your replacement is trained well enough. None of my men will remain here. Nor will the other Elders."

Lisa nodded obediently though she was nervous about having to leave Earth that had been her home for the past 24 years but she had a mate now and an entire Elder Council fond of her.

Lisa was no fool, she knew that many would completely disregard her, figuring that she was an _ooman Aseigan (human slave) _who had only reached the rank that she was at now because Elder Tjau'ke Thwei had been forced to marry her.

Many Yautja was definitely going to be sent to the medical bay and Lisa was probably going to end up there as well a few times because she was going to have to fight her way from what they figured would be the bottom.

Which is exactly why to kind of curve some of those battles Lisa was going to ask Tjau'ke Thwei to send her off on a _kainde amedha chiva (hard meat trial)._ Granted she knew that she would most likely be going alone but that suited her just fine.

Once Yeyinde was full she placed the empty tray back on the table and pat her shoulder causing him to jump onto her back, placing his lower feet on her hips and his upper feet on her shoulders as his tail wrapped around her thigh and leg.

Lisa wondered around for a little bit before she spotted her replacement and immediately waved her over, continuing to teach her the Yautja verbal language and how to read their body language.

The woman was a soldier but a very open minded and well behaved soldier which had suited the Yautja just fine and had been the first one that Lisa had pointed to.

The woman was extremely attentive and gave her all during the lessons of anything that had to do with the Yautja seemingly not wanting to mess anything up.

"How you can speak this stuff so easily is beyond me Lisa."  
"Well I have been practicing since I was 4 Sherry."

"So…what is that on your back?"

"He is Yeyinde. Tjau'ke Thwei has a specific name for them but just lets me call them dragons."

"He is uh…um…_a-a'ket'anu (beautiful)._"

"Very good."

Lisa leaned her head against Yeyinde's finding that as he grew bigger the mental bond between them grew stronger as well.

_:Would you like to say Gkaun-yte to Sherry?:_

_:Sei-I (yes)._:

Sherry froze as the large dragon that Lisa had named Yeyinde slowly crawled over her shoulder and onto the large table before it leaned its long neck easily, most of the way across the table and gently bumped her head with its own before moving back to rest behind Lisa.

"Oh…oh…wow."

"_Sy'ua (wow)._"

"_Sy'ua (wow)._"

Lisa hissed softly as claws slid into the back of her hair before they gently began to scratch her scalp and she immediately relaxed with a soft sigh as Sherry smirked.

"Remind me why I told you my hair was only sensitive when pulled?"

Tjau'ke Thwei purred as he felt his mate relax even further, despite the fact that his hand easily dwarfed her _th'syra (skull)_ but she showed _m-di h'dlak (no fear)_ as always.

Sherry smirked, truly happy for Lisa and her mate for it had been a rough start the first couple of months but seeing as the year was almost gone they had went from very standoffish to quite tactile and Tjau'ke Thwei seemed to love her hair.

Sherry had watched them go at it in hand to hand combat as well and she would admit that she like the others had bet that Lisa would have her ass handed to her within a couple of seconds.

However she surprised them all by her speed and knowledge of any weapon in her hands, even if they were Yautja weapons she wielded them with ease and had kicked a few Yautja asses along the way.

Despite pinning Tjau'ke Thwei a couple of times he had always managed to brute strength his way free and turn the tables on his mate which from what Sherry had learned from body language he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.

Though Sherry and a few of the other girls had asked Lisa about her sex life they were given the whole description of mating Yautja much to their horror and fascination seeing as they found it quite amazing that such huge, large hunters would allow females to completely dominate them if not kick their asses in bed.

So far what they had gotten from Lisa was that she and Tjau'ke Thwei had yet to become an actual mated pair, though they were pair bonded it wouldn't be fully complete and any female with a pissed off attitude could challenge Lisa to her claim over Elder Tjau'ke Thwei.

When they had pulled Tjau'ke Thwei into the conversation as well they discovered that the males had absolutely no embarrassment when it came to terms of sex and mating with females.

Tjau'ke Thwei was easily able to point out the many scars that littered his hide from females that he had mated over his long years of life giving him 475 children.

Having been given quite a bit of knowledge over the males with warnings not to see more than just a one night stand, many of the Elders amusedly accepted mating offers from several of the females several times.

The experience was new for both species and showed that the females of the human race were nowhere near as delicate or fragile as they appeared seeing as many could handle most of the strength and full weight of the males during mating.

When the other women were walking with a limp or bowlegged for a couple of days the other girls merely giggled as the men shook their head, muttering about the craziness of their counterparts.

Sherry watched as Tjau'ke Thwei gently tugged on Lisa's leg, asking if he could sit beneath her and settle her in his lap and she nodded, pulling Yeyinde into her lap before Tjau'ke Thwei easily lifted them both and sat down in the large chair, sturdy enough to hold a Yautja's weight in full _awu'asa (armor)_.

Tjau'ke Thwei easily settled L'sa and Yeyinde into his lap and purred softly when L'sa leaned her _syra'yte (head)_ against his shoulder and relaxed with a sigh as Yeyinde sprawled over her lap and chest.

Deciding to go out on a limb and hoping that neither Tjau'ke Thwei or Lisa would hate her she asked the question that had been bothering her for nearly a year now. 

"Elder Tjau'ke Thwei?"

"_Sei-I (yes)_."

"Mind if I ask a question?"

"_H'ko (no; negative)_."

"Do you love Lisa?"

"_H'ko (no; negative). _I am very fond of her however. An _ooman _year is not enough time for a Yautja to truly love. We are a pair bond and soon hopefully, a mated pair."

"Oh."

"Did you expect him to say _sei-I (yes)?_"

"Did you?"

"_H'ko (no)_. Of course not. I do not love him either but I am fond of him. Which is exactly why we have yet to become a mated pair. I agree with Tjau'ke Thwei. A year is not enough to truly love someone. Some people can managed it but I cannot. Besides we are a different species. There are some human courtships that last anywhere from 5-10 years and some court for their entire lives but never become a pair bond."

"I see."

Tjau'ke Thwei purred softly as he nuzzled his _syra'yte (head) _against L'sa's pleased with her answer and explanation for his mate was extremely intelligent though she hid it from the others of her species.

Eventually the year was up and Lisa was packing all of her things as Tjau'ke Thwei's dozen _Aseigan (Yautja slaves) _carefully began to carry it to the medium sized drop ship having stopped first where she had lived at for a year and then stopped again at her true home.


	5. Chapter 5

An Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 5: Chivas and Mating

A/N: Well I'm back kits and as such for this chapter…**Warning: This chapter contains details of sex. If you can't handle it then do not read it. I refuse to have my story flagged because someone did not read my Warning before hand. I did however make sure to mark where it begins and where it ends just in case.** Other than that enjoy the next chapter and please review. You have my thanks.

~Gin

Lisa was loathe to leave her old home and sorrow sat hard in her throat and caused her chest to ache and as if sensing this, the now thigh tall Yeyinde purred and rubbed his head against her.

Lisa shakingly walked into her Mother's room, gently touching the dress she wore just before she died and just like that she lost it, crying even as she slid to her knees.

Lisa sobbed as she pressed her face into the dress that was now resting on the floor as Yeyinde sat beside her, flaring his large wing over her back, hissing at the _Aseigan (Yautja slave) _who got to close.

Tjau'ke Thwei turned when an _Aseigan (Slave) _quietly informed him of his mate's distress and immediately rushed into the house, tracking L'sa down by her soft sobs.

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately began to purr as he walked through the house as his _Aseigan (Slaves)_ took it up as well as they continued to pack up L'sa's house.

Tjau'ke Thwei crouched down beside L'sa after nudging Yeyinde to the side and he obeyed but had his tail wrapped around L'sa's waist.

As soon as Tjau'ke Thwei touched L'sa's shoulder she threw herself into his arms as he fell onto his back but he quickly sat up, purring to L'sa as his claws began to comb through her hair.

Lisa whimpered as she buried her face against Tjau'ke Thwei's neck as he continued to purr louder and rocked her as she sat straddling his lap.

Not knowing what else to do Tjau'ke Thwei merely continued to rock, purr, and comb his hand through his _wei-ghe'h's (Female's) _hair as she sniffled and whimpered against his neck.

Once Lisa had finally calmed a little bit she sniffled and sighed, relaxing fully against Tjau'ke Thwei as she did so, feeling his grip tighten just slightly in alarm as she went limp before she mumbled,

"You had better be happy. I'm leaving everything I've ever known in my entire life to be with you as a good mate should."

"I am happy. My _a'ket'anu, yeyin sain'ja (beautiful, brave warrior)._"

"_H'ko sain'ja. Aseigan. (No warrior. Slave)_"

Tjau'ke Thwei snarled as he pushed L'sa onto her back, pinning her wrists beside her _syra'yte (head)_ as he growled.

"_H'ko Aseigan! (No slave) _My _kch-tanu kch-ge'kote paya-te! (Love)(I will admit I'm unsure about this one but that's what the was said so that's what I'm going with.)_ My _sain'ja (Warrior)!_"

Lisa sniffled a bit, stunned by the fact that Tjau'ke Thwei had just called her his love before she clenched her eyes closed as more tears came before Tjau'ke Thwei's body lowered until it was resting lightly on top of hers as he wrapped his arms under her head.

Tjau'ke Thwei continued to nuzzle and purr to L'sa rubbing his _syra'yte (head)_ against her neck before her arms wrapped around his shoulders and _chi'ytei (hug; hugged)_ him tightly.

"_Sei-I (yes)_. I am yours."

Tjau'ke Thwei purred even louder before he easily lifted his distraught mate up into his arms and carried her out of her old home, ordering his _Aseigan (slaves)_ to tend to the items in that room with extra care before he carried L'sa up onto the ship.

"Whenever you can. I want to go on a _kainde amedha chiva (hard meat trial)._"

"L'sa you do not need to. You are my mate. A _Sain'ja (warrior)_."

"_H'ko (no). _I am not blooded. I want to be. You are my mate as well as an Elder. Make it happen."

"_Sei-I (yes)_. My mate."

Tjau'ke Thwei carefully settled his dozing mate in his…_h'ko (no)_…their bed and carefully pulled off her boots, chuckling as he pulled the dagger free as well and covered her with his furs.

Once Tjau'ke Thwei had moved out of the bed, Yeyinde had leapt down into it, curling around L'sa and resting his large _syra'yte (head)_ against her stomach before he turned to see to his mate's supplies.

Once the house was completely stripped and L'sa's truck inside the belly of the ship, why she had been unwilling to part with it he would never know but he wasn't going to complain.

Tjau'ke Thwei ordered the pilots to take off and was obeyed as he sat in his chair, overseeing all of his pilots and officers.

Eventually, once they were full in space Tjau'ke Thwei stood, heading to check on his sleeping mate and found that she was still resting and with a gentle stroke to her face he straightened and headed back to the deck.

Tjau'ke Thwei blinked in surprise when L'sa suddenly appeared at his side and climbed into his lap but he was more than welcome to the idea of her sitting with him as she demanded to be introduced to all of his men and he happily obeyed.

It would take over a month for Tjau'ke Thwei to meet his clan ship and during that time he would make sure that his mate was properly trained in how to take down _kainde amedha (hard meats)_.

For now however, he would allow her a couple of days to acclimate to life on the ship before he would have to jump her training into full gear.

Though with how determined and powerful his mate was he figured that she would have no problem with the new training. L'sa learned fast and was very attentive so that she only had to be showed something once and got it within the first few tries.

Tjau'ke Thwei motioned for L'sa to move into the _kehrite (training room; dojo)_, this time keeping her _awu'asa (armor)_ on so that he could get her to move properly within it and not make such life-threatening mistakes.

Seeing as Yeyinde was now large enough that his shoulders came to the bottom of her ribs, she would be bringing him on her _chiva (trial)_ and seeing as it was a solo _chiva (trial) _it was allowed.

Once L'sa had acclimated to life on the ship Tjau'ke Thwei had immediately leapt into her training, pushing her harder to hopefully keep her alive.

Seeing as it was a solo _chiva (trail)_ the _Kainde-lou-dte'kalei (Hard meat Queen; Xenomorph Queen)_ had been taken from the hive, leaving behind her newly made hive of 25 offspring for L'sa to kill.

Granted she only had to kill 3 and blood herself is she wanted, if she wished to continue she could wipe out the small hive.

However after discussing things with L'sa they figured that she would kill a total of 10 to fully solidify her prowess as a _Kv'var-de (Hunter)_.

Tjau'ke Thwei took his own _hiju (fighting stance)_ as L'sa took hers before he charged forwards without a sound, going purely for speed which he had yet to match L'sa at.

L'sa grunted as she caught Tjau'ke Thwei's practice weapon against her own, panting softly as his weight slowly continued to bare down on her as she squirmed beneath him.

Eventually Lisa managed to get free and continued to clash with Tjau'ke Thwei before he managed to catch her wrist and twisted her beneath him to slam her into the ground before he placed the practice blade against the back of her neck feeling her go still.

Lisa sighed in annoyance, having been bested yet again by Tjau'ke Thwei before she carefully sat up beneath him, pulling her lower body out from underneath his legs as he straddled her back before she straightened to lean her head against his torso.

"I don't think I am getting any better."

"You are improving."

Lisa sighed again before she straightened and rolled her shoulders before she got into her _hiju (fighting stance)_ again, this time however she would implement Yeyinde into her plan.

As Tjau'ke Thwei attacked again, this time Lisa mentally called for Yeyinde and he obeyed, moving silently just out of view before he moved behind Tjau'ke Thwei before his tail slammed forwards as Lisa jumped over it, knocking Tjau'ke Thwei onto his back.

Lisa didn't give Tjau'ke Thwei any time to react as she straddled him quickly, placing her blade against his neck before she smirked down at him as he purred softly.

"Very well done L'sa. I didn't expect that."

"Well he is going with me on my _chiva (trial)._ I have to implement him into my fighting style anyways. But when do we get to your clanship?"

"We are waiting for the _Kainde-lou-dte'kalei (Hard meat Queen; Xenomorph Queen) _to be captured on the planet that you are to _kv'var_ on. We do not want her killed seeing as she was only released a couple of days ago."

"Gotcha."

"You should go on your _chiva (trial) _tomorrow."

L'sa blinked, continuing to stare down at Tjau'ke Thwei who rested calmly beneath her with his hands wrapped gently around her thighs.

"Do you think I am ready?"

"I am pinned beneath you am I not?"

Lisa smirked as her excitement continued to grow before she looked over at Yeyinde and nodded to him before she flicked her chin towards the door and he obeyed, walking out and sitting down in front of the door to prevent others from entering.

"L'sa?"

Lisa smirked before she grabbed Tjau'ke Thwei's wrists and moved them up beside his head before she pressed them firmly against the mats, a silent order not to move.

**Sex Scene Begins Here: Warning! Warning!**

Tjau'ke Thwei remained placid beneath L'sa as she began to remove his _awu'asa (armor)_ before he caught the exotic _h'dui'se (scent; smell; musk)_ of L'sa's arousal and purred softly, even as his body began to respond to his mate above him.

Lisa smirked as Tjau'ke Thwei began to rumble softly beneath her, feeling his hands unconsciously clench and unclench around her thighs as she continued to remove his _awu'asa (armor)_.

Once Tjau'ke Thwei merely remained in his loin cloth Lisa straightened and began to slowly pull of her own _awu'asa (armor)_ feeling Tjau'ke Thwei's hands clench around her thighs even as his hips bucked slightly.

Come hell or high water Lisa was going to leave this ship as part of a mated pair, even if she didn't fully love Tjau'ke Thwei yet she could easily give him her body, granted he had been the one to urge her to go at her own pace.

Tjau'ke Thwei began to pant softly as L'sa continued to remove her _awu'asa (armor)_ until she untied the strip of cloth that went over her breasts and he groaned softly.

Tjau'ke Thwei clenched his crimson _dekna (eye; eyes; eyeball; eyeballs)_ closed as he struggled to contain himself before he felt his loincloth being removed.

Lisa stared at Tjau'ke Thwei in all of his glory before she shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze before she slid her hips back slightly to where her wet heat rested at the base of Tjau'ke Thwei's shaft and rocked her hips slightly, easing her body along Tjau'ke Thwei's.

Tjau'ke Thwei groaned as L'sa's heated core began to gently rub along him as she began to swirl his tip against her petal soft folds.

"Look at me Tjau'ke Thwei."

Tjau'ke Thwei immediately snapped his _dekna (eyes)_ open and looked into the _dekna (eyes)_ of his mate before she smirked, feeling his breath go still in his chest as he looked over her bare body.

With a soft hiss of breath Lisa began to slide Tjau'ke Thwei into her body, hearing his soft curses as his hands tightened on her waist but she was the one in control and he would do nothing unless she gave him leave.

Tjau'ke Thwei stiffened as he bumped up against something inside of L'sa and his _dekna (eyes)_ snapped to her face as they widened in surprise.

"I am…your first?"

"_Sei-I (yes)_."

"You honor me."

Despite the burning pain as Lisa continued to try and adjust her body around Tjau'ke Thwei's massive girth she panted softly in arousal before she grabbed at his hands on her hips.

Understanding what L'sa wanted Tjau'ke Thwei snapped his hips up, breaking through L'sa's barrier in an instant as she grit her teeth and hissed softly in pain.

However Tjau'ke Thwei continued to move until he was fully hilted inside of his mate, rubbing her trembling back as she leaned forwards, shoving her _syra'yte (head) _against his chest.

Tjau'ke Thwei purred softly, feeling L'sa jerk just slightly before he caught the scent of her _thwei (blood)_ and rumbled softly in apology.

Once the burning agony began to fade Lisa was able to feel all the different nubs and bumps traveling along Tjau'ke Thwei's length as his veins pulsed against her walls.

With a soft groan Lisa lifted herself slightly, hearing Tjau'ke Thwei choke on his rumbling before she slid back down, however she found it quite hard to get a good rhythm seeing as Tjau'ke Thwei was so large around the waist her legs could barely span them as she rested on her knees, which rested on Tjau'ke Thwei's hips.

Lisa listed to the side, pulling on Tjau'ke Thwei's arm so he knew what she wanted and that she hadn't been harmed and in an instant she found herself pinned beneath her much larger mate.

Ever aware of his larger size Tjau'ke Thwei did his best to go slow and make her comfortable but eventually the slickness and heat of her center snapped his carefully control as he grabbed a tight hold on her hips and began to snap his own forwards.

L'sa's cries of pleasure where like music to Tjau'ke Thwei's ears causing him to move even harder to incite more noises from her until she let out a choked scream and her back arched hard until her shoulders and head were the only things to touch the floor.

Tjau'ke Thwei sucked in a deep breath as he clenched his _dekna (eyes) _shut as L'sa clamped down on him, her silky, overheated channel massaging his length as he went completely still.

Lisa collapsed back against the ground, panting harshly before she managed to pry her eyes open, finding that Tjau'ke Thwei's eyes were clenched closed as were his mandibles over his inner mouth and he wasn't moving.

Lisa growled as she bucked her hips in Tjau'ke Thwei's grip, feeling his claws dig further into her skin but she didn't mind as she began to move despite Tjau'ke Thwei trying to get her to hold still.

Tjau'ke Thwei struggled to keep from spilling himself inside L'sa on the first round but his mate seemed determined to drive him insane as her hips snapped in his grip before her fingernails dug into his shoulder, pulling him down.

Tjau'ke Thwei carefully lowered his body to rest further along L'sa's which also helped slightly to slow her hip snaps against his own.

Tjau'ke Thwei rumbled as L'sa's fingernails dug into his shoulders before her legs wrapped carefully around his waist and he began to move with her, matching her thrust for thrust before she smirked.

Tjau'ke Thwei knew he was in trouble when he spotted L'sa's smirk before she grabbed hold of his dreads and pulled hard.

Tjau'ke Thwei roared as he came inside of L'sa feeling her tight sheathe clamp down on him again as he slammed his hips firmly against her own, pushing her hard against the mats.

Tjau'ke Thwei shuddered as he came down from his high, ashamed that he had been unable to control himself longer but L'sa didn't seem to mind as she hummed softly and wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling his chest.

Tjau'ke Thwei shivered as he carefully pulled L'sa up off of the floor, noting the large amounts of her _thwei (blood)_ beneath her before he noted that he had dug his claws into her hips and carefully pulled them free.

"Ow."

Tjau'ke Thwei damn near had a heart attack at having lost so much control that he had hurt his mate but she didn't seem to mind and carefully pulled herself off of him showing her _thwei (blood) _dark and slick against her thighs and legs.

"Oh sweet Paya! I hurt you!"

"It's fine. This _thwei (blood)_ is normal when you're a virgin. The other just don't worry about it. Besides…"

Tjau'ke Thwei twitched as L'sa rubbed a hand over his back only to show her hand covered in his neon green _thwei (blood) _as well.

**End Sex Scene!**

Despite this Tjau'ke Thwei leapt to his feet and quickly grabbed a large rag and after wetting it slightly he rushed back over to L'sa's side as she sat with her legs sprawled out in front of her and her weight leaning back on her arms.

Tjau'ke Thwei kneeled between L'sa's legs and gently began to clean her _thwei (blood)_ from her body despite her soft protests but he would not be swayed.

After the _thwei (blood) _between L'sa's legs had been cleaned Tjau'ke Thwei stood to wash the rag out until the _ju'dha (water) _ran clean again before he began to clean the _thwei (blood) _from her hips.

The wounds from his claws were deep and would definitely scar but L'sa had merely smirked at him and pat his _syra'yte (head)_ in response to his worry before she carefully stood and began to pull her clothes and _awu'asa (armor) _back on, struggling only just slightly.

Once Tjau'ke Thwei had cleaned all of L'sa's _thwei (blood)_ up off of the mats he tossed the rag into the incinerator and scooped her up into his arms, noting that she was limping badly.

Tjau'ke Thwei happily carried L'sa through the halls after he made sure to clean himself off of course before Yeyinde took up walking at his side as they headed to their quarters.

Tjau'ke Thwei gently settled L'sa on a chair before he walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on for the bath that could easily fit nearly five large male Yautja inside.

Which would be more than perfect for him to rest in with L'sa on his lap to help ease her pain so that she would be more than ready for her _chiva (trial)_ tomorrow.

Lisa sighed as she rested on Tjau'ke Thwei's lap as he sat in a specific dip made just for a lounging Yautja, resting her head against his torso as his arms remained wrapped gently around her and he continued to purr softly.

Lisa caught the scent of a potent smelling plant but decided not to ask what it would be for seeing as her once torn flesh that felt like she had been ripped in half was now being soothed, figuring that next time she was going to have to do quite a bit more foreplay to fit Tjau'ke Thwei inside without any problems.

Tjau'ke Thwei purred softly as L'sa remained limp on top of him and Yeyinde was curled up in another divot with his _syra'yte (head)_ resting on the side of the bath.

Once Tjau'ke Thwei figured that L'sa had soaked long enough he got out of the bath, releasing the _ju'dha (water)_ before he held onto her as the hot air roared up from the floor, drying them both off in an instant.

Tjau'ke Thwei helped L'sa to get dressed before they headed to the mess hall to eat before they finally retired for the _guan (night; evening)_.

As Tjau'ke Thwei continued to eat he noted one of his pilot's walk up and bow low, "Elder, the _Kainde-lou-dte'kalei (Hard Meat Queen; Xenomorph Queen)_ has been captured. Once your mate rests the _chiva (trial)_ will be ready to begin."

"Very well."

The pilot bowed again before walking off to get himself something to eat before sitting down seeing as his shift was done for the _guan (night)._

Lisa finished her meal quickly before she headed back to their quarters with an ever attentive Tjau'ke Thwei following.

To Lisa's surprise Tjau'ke Thwei lifted her up onto a counter before an _Aseigan (slave)_ set what looked like a bone comb and several different dull grey bands next to him in a bowl and moved out of the way.

Sensing what Tjau'ke Thwei wanted, Lisa pulled her hair free of the bun before she held still as Tjau'ke Thwei ran the comb through her hair, gently loosening any snags that might have caught otherwise.

Afterwards Tjau'ke Thwei began to section her hair into a mass of braids and easily began to braid her hair with his claws, placing bands in specific areas on the braids to signify that despite the fact that she was an unblooded, she was in fact his mate.

As such Lisa had nearly a dozen bands on each braid, signifying her high status but once she finished her _chiva (trial), _seeing as she was determined to be successful, she would be given the bright golden bands of the Elders.

Tjau'ke Thwei finished the last braid, clamping it off with a much tighter band than the ones he had put along the length of L'sa's braids, purring as he found that her long black hair went down past her thighs.

Tjau'ke Thwei gently lifted L'sa up into his arms, purring again as she snuggled against his chest before he settled her into their bed, gently pulling her _awu'asa (armor) _off before he did the same with his own, allowing his _Aseigan (slaves)_ to place their _awu'asa (armor)_ on the specialized hooks.

Tjau'ke Thwei covered them both with the thick furs of their bed and curled around L'sa as Yeyinde curled around the back of L'sa and snuffled softly near their _syra'yte (head)_ before all three slid into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

An Ooman Ambassador

Chapter 6: First Hunt

A/N: Greetings kits! So we get to see our lovely Lisa go on her first chiva. So onwards with the next chapter. Read and review if you will please. Oh and before I forget, **Warning: This chapter contains sex, blood, and gore. It's a hunt so there goes the blood and gore. Plus you get all the wacky pheromones from surviving a battle and you get the sex. Anyways enjoy or skip! I'll be sure to mark the sex scene. Oh and there is a little bit of cussing as well. **Plus I am doing my best to work with the vocabulary issue. Hopefully this will help some seeing as I have done my best to go through and get rid of the repeating words so hopefully it will help just seeing them once.

~Gin

Lisa was damn near shaking with excitement as she fumbled trying to pull her _awu'asa (armor)_ on before she heard a deep rumbling chuckle and Tjau'ke Thwei's claws covered her fingers and began to help her as the _Aseigan (Slaves)_ very carefully and very gently placed Yeyinde's _awu'asa_ on as well.

"Calm down L'sa. You are so _ch'hkta-a (excited; excited energy)_."

"I can't help it. This is my first _chiva (trial)_, my first _kv'var (hunt)_!"

Tjau'ke Thwei gently pat L'sa on her shoulder as she smiled at him before he shoved her mask onto her face with a gentle huff of indulgence before he led her to her pod.

"May Paya smile upon you_._"

Lisa smiled as Yeyinde squeezed in with her, curling around her easily before she grabbed Tjau'ke Thwei's shoulder and pulled his head down, bumping his mask with her own before she shoved him back and slammed her hand on the drop command and the door snapped closed before dropping her from the ship.

Lisa grunted as her head cracked against the side of the ship once before Yeyinde's entire body curled around her, cocooning her in thick, leathery hide and diamond hard scales.

Lisa felt a couple more bumps before everything went still and Yeyinde loosened his grip around her and slammed the door open, tasting the air with his tongue.

:_So far we seem to have landed a few miles away from the Hive, N'yaka-de (Master)_.:

:_Okay. Let's get going then._:

Lisa took a deep breath from her mask, for a moment admiring the bright purple sky before she leapt into a steady, ground eating run that Tjau'ke Thwei had made sure that she could maintain for days if need be.

Lisa vaguely heard a shriek and slid to a stop as Yeyinde did the same before they crouched down in the thick brush, closest to the clearing but not being fully inside of it as a couple drones moved past them.

_:Do we attack N'yaka-de?_:

:_Not yet. Observe first_.:

Yeyinde watched as did Lisa as the Drones moved past them carefully keeping an eye on them as they did so before they slowly began to follow after them, tracking them directly to the Hive.

Lisa smirked as she killed yet another Drone but before she could celebrate a larger _kainde amedha (hard meat; Xenomorph)_ slammed into her, slamming her shoulders into the thick slime covered ground.

Lisa grunted as she jerked her head to the side as the _kainde Amedha's _tail slammed beside her head before it pulled free and slammed across her mask, slicing into it where her nose would have been, scarring the mask from cheekbone to cheekbone.

The _kainde amedha _shrieked as it pulled its tail back again, even as Lisa flailed beneath it trying to get free before it slammed the flat part of its tail against the side of her head, knocking her mask free.

However before this Lisa had managed to suck in a deep lungful of air and held it as her only way to survive was ripped away.

Lisa screamed as the tail of the _kainde amedha _sliced in the exact same area of her mask, slicing her from cheekbone to cheekbone and going across her nose.

With a snarl Lisa slammed her _ki'cti-pa (wrist blades)_ through the _kainde Amedha's _throat, jerking free to avoid its spray of acidic blood before Yeyinde's tail hit her mask, tossing it towards her.

Lisa slammed the mask onto her face, gasping in a great lungful of air as she heaved for breath before she leapt back into the fray, watching Yeyinde kill another drone for she still had trophies to gather.

Instead of stopping at 10, Lisa and Yeyinde managed to wipe out the small hive of 25 and began to gather up their trophies.

Once the last trophy had been gathered Lisa took another breath and took off her mask, carving Tjau'ke Thwei's mark onto the mask before she carved it onto her forehead as well and placed the mask back on her face.

Yeyinde's scales were much to thick and acid proof to keep him from being marked by the blood but he too would be blooded later by placing what would act like perma-paint on his scales, marking him as a blooded hunting companion.

Lisa leaned against Yeyinde's side in utter affection as they walked to the pick-up site as Lisa dragged the special bags that were full of her trophies behind her.

Yeyinde purred as he rubbed his head against Lisa's side as she scratched beneath his horns on his large head before the ship appeared above them and the hatch opened nearly 20 feet above them.

With a smirk Lisa looked over at Yeyinde whose shoulders now reached her own and he lowered his upper body, allowing Lisa to straddle his neck before he suddenly leapt up into the air, easily handling Lisa's weight to fly them up to the ship.

Lisa was ecstatic aside from her extremely sore face and utterly battered body for her very first _chiva_ was thankfully successful.

Lisa blinked as the hatch opened to reveal the inside of the ship and roars of congratulations echoed through the hatch causing her to blink again before Tjau'ke Thwei walked forwards, lifting her up onto his shoulder before he let out a roar causing the others to roar as well, welcoming her fully amongst their clan as one of the blooded.

Tjau'ke Thwei felt his chest swell with pride, a trine _chiva_ was already extremely difficult but for his mate, an _ooman (human)_ mate to have wiped out a hive, despite how small alone and with nothing but a hunting companion made her truly worthy in the _dekna (eyes)_ of his clan.

Tjau'ke Thwei roared for a feast to be set up in his mate's honor and the _Aseigan_ as well as his _sain'ja (warriors)_ scrambled to obey his orders as Tjau'ke Thwei carried L'sa to the med bay.

The medic gently pulled the mask free of L'sa's face only to have _thwei (blood) _pour over his hand, coating it as well as L'sa's neck and chest, filling the air with the iron scent of _ooman thwei._

Lisa smiled over at Tjau'ke Thwei despite her injury showing the bones of her nose and cheekbones before the medic began to clean the wounds thoroughly before spreading a dark blue gel along the wound, forcing it to seal closed.

Lisa gasped as pain radiated from her face yet again but otherwise made no other sound as she grit her teeth with a soft hiss as her flesh knitted super fast.

Tjau'ke Thwei nodded at the thick dark pink scar over his mate's face, it made a fine first scar from a _chiva_ and once cleared by the medic after he had checked the deep puncture wounds on her shoulders and back from the Praetorian that wasn't supposed to have been there along with the massive bruising on her shoulders and upper back, Tjau'ke Thwei carried L'sa's tired frame back to their quarters.

Lisa took a quick shower before she rinsed off and walked out of the shower only to be dried off instantly in a blast of hot air.

Tjau'ke Thwei helped L'sa get dressed again before he ran the comb through her hair and began to braid and band it again though this time it was with the golden bands of an Elder.

"You have brought me great pride L'sa."

"Thank you Tjau'ke Thwei."

Lisa smiled as she continued to recount her first _kv'var _to more than drunk Yautja, they were freaking wasted but she enjoyed their company and nobody had bothered her.

Lisa looked over at Tjau'ke Thwei and shivered slightly at the look of open desire that turned his eyes into liquid fire, rather poetic but his crimson eyes were practically glowing with want.

:_I take it that I will be sleeping in the Aseigan quarters tonight N'yaka-de?_:

:_Sei-I (yes). If you don't mind._:

:_Of course not. Enjoy your mate._:

:_I plan to_.:

Lisa stood and began to walk out of the dining hall, adding a bit more sway to her hips than normal before she smirked and looked back, noting Tjau'ke Thwei watching her like a hawk.

Lisa's smirk grew slightly wider before she flicked her chin towards the door and turned, without bothering to see if he would follow seeing as she definitely knew that he would.

Lisa chuckled as she heard Tjau'ke Thwei begin to purr, shifting slightly to ease the want for the larger male following behind her.

Tjau'ke Thwei continued to watch his mate's swaying hips, his desire to have her growing with every step towards their room as he began to purr.

Tjau'ke Thwei opened his mandibles, pulling in another breath, tasting the _vayuh'ta (air)_ that held his mate's mating _h'dui'se (musk)_ and his purr turned into a rumble as his hands clenched at his side.

Lisa reached forwards to open the door when Tjau'ke Thwei's hand shot forwards, tapping in the code even as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside.

**Sex Scene Begins! Warning! Warning!**

Lisa gasped as Tjau'ke Thwei easily forced her to the floor as she unconsciously struggled against him, snarling as she bit at his neck even as he ripped her _awu'asa_ from her.

Tjau'ke Thwei groaned as L'sa bit deep into his neck but managed to pull away, keeping her from marking him just yet as he tied her wrists together with a spare rope.

Lisa yelped as she was lifted up into the air, flailing slightly as Tjau'ke Thwei easily held her a good two feet off the ground with his grip around her wrists and with one arm.

Tjau'ke Thwei purred at the sight of his struggling mate, enjoying how her muscles moved in her core as she struggled and twisted.

Tjau'ke Thwei lifted L'sa up and placed her bound wrists on the hooks for his _awu'asa_ as she glared at him.

"What in the _pauk (fuck)_ do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to _ell-osde pauk (fuck you)_ my mate. Just like this."

Lisa's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she remained dangling a foot and a half from the ground as she watched Tjau'ke Thwei slowly pull off his _awu'asa_ tossing it down to the ground.

Tjau'ke Thwei rumbled again as his sensitive ears caught his mate's heartbeat begin to quicken and her pupils dilated so thankfully he wouldn't be punished for his impertinence later.

Tjau'ke Thwei walked forwards, pulling the band from L'sa's chest, followed by her loincloth until she was bare before him as he purred softly.

Having figured that he had unknowingly injured L'sa the first time they had been together, despite the fact that she had forgiven him he wanted this time to be much better.

Lisa watched her mate, slightly apprehensive before he suddenly went to his knees and his hands wrapped around her knees before parting them gently as he moved until he was just centimeters away from her velvet core.

Lisa practically gasped for air as she looked down at Tjau'ke Thwei before his mandibles curved slightly in a Yautja smile before he used his mandibles to spread her even further as his long purple, forked tongue slid across her core.

Tjau'ke Thwei rumbled at L'sa's keen of pleasure feeling her jerk as well before he slid his prehensile tongue into the intimate core of his mate tasting the sweet arousal.

Lisa cursed as she felt Tjau'ke Thwei's tongue probing inside of her feeling her body wind tighter and tighter as her legs flailed beside Tjau'ke Thwei's head.

Tjau'ke Thwei could feel the tell tale signs that L'sa was about to come soon as her inner walls tightened deliciously on his tongue before he carefully leaned forwards and gently nibbled on the tiny bud before she arched with a scream, coming hard as her body seized slightly.

Lisa gasped for air as black dots danced in front of her face as she remained slumped against the wall as Tjau'ke Thwei gently released her legs.

Tjau'ke Thwei purred as Lisa whimpered softly, her body still trembling against the wall before he pulled his loin cloth off revealing his cock fully erect with a bead of precum at the tip.

Tjau'ke Thwei carefully lifted L'sa's hips again, gently rubbing his cock against L'sa's soaking core, covering it before he lined himself up with her and slowly began to slide inside.

Lisa let out a soft choked grunt as her head snapped back, slamming against the wall as her mate slowly continued to fill her until he was fully hilted inside of her.

Lisa whimpered as she shoved her face against Tjau'ke Thwei's neck as he panted softly, waiting for her to give the okay and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tight against her.

In an instant Tjau'ke Thwei had grabbed her hips and began to piston inside of her, reveling in her screams of pleasure as she gasped out his name between other sounds of pleasure.

Lisa groaned as she began to nibble on Tjau'ke Thwei's neck, running her tongue over his mandibles as he shivered and hardened even further inside of her as she in turn tightened around him.

Tjau'ke Thwei could feel Lisa tightening around him again as she whimpered softly against his neck before he wrapped his arm around her waist and dug his talons slightly into her left shoulder.

Tjau'ke Thwei grunted as Lisa's blunt teeth dug into his neck before she moved to the crook of his neck and with a hiss her _syra'yte (head)_ snapped forwards and she bit deep into his neck, both marking him and drawing _thwei_.

Tjau'ke Thwei roared as he came, exploding inside of his mate as he bit down deep into her neck, marking her as well even as his talons sliced down her back to her waist as she keened softly and convulsed against and around him.

Tjau'ke Thwei panted harshly around his mate's neck as his legs trembled, barely even able to hold him up before he lifted L'sa just slightly, pulling her wrists off the top of the hooks before he collapsed onto his back.

Lisa groaned as Tjau'ke Thwei remained buried inside of her as her hips splayed over Tjau'ke Thwei's waist and she panted harshly against his neck before releasing the skin of his neck with her teeth.

**Sex Scene Ends!**

Lisa winced as Tjau'ke Thwei did the same before she groaned, remaining boneless on top of her mate before he slowly calmed his breathing and carefully sat up, cradling L'sa to his chest.

Tjau'ke Thwei lifted L'sa into his arms as he stood, tending to the mark on her neck, healing it quickly to leave quite the impressive scars to permanently leave his mark upon her flesh.

Tjau'ke Thwei carried L'sa into the bathroom, having already prepared the hot bath for her, purring as he felt his _thwei_ pulsing down his neck but he paid it no mind, tending to his exhausted mate.

Once Tjau'ke Thwei had rinsed his mate of _thwei_ and fluids he stood, rinsing the _thwei_ off of his neck as an afterthought.

Lisa barely even twitched as the hot air roared up to dry them both off and didn't even bother to complain when Tjau'ke Thwei settled them into their bed and slid into sleep.

Lisa awoke pressed against Tjau'ke Thwei's chest and carefully sat up, only to nearly cry out as the wounds on her back made themselves known but grit her teeth to keep from waking Tjau'ke Thwei.


End file.
